Paradox and Apples
by scarlet-riko
Summary: One-shot. Random songfic of Kyoko and Sayaka (Mostly Kyoko) R&R Song: Magia by Kalafina (Translation by Amanda Lee)


**Paradox and Apples**

-

The girl chomped down on a biscuit stick. Her stomach was not satisfied yet. The redhead flicked her long ponytail behind her and walked through the lone alley, towards the dusty orange sky, the sun casting its last rays over the land. Her boots clicked against the black tar ground. She walked out of the alley. She waited. She walked across the busy road. The only thing in her mind was her search for sustenance.

Kyoko's body clock was utterly ruined, beyond repair. Unsalvageable, to be exact. She was like a wild, untameable animal. She embraced the darkness and stole into it, and slept in the day. She did what she wanted, woke up to find food and slept when she had nothing to do. She could do anything she wanted. Anyone else would revel in this freedom, being held down by no responsibilities, but Kyoko didn't. Her life was utterly shattered, resulting in this freedom. It changed her beliefs forever. It changed her life forever.

She was sorry for being naive.  
She was sorry for believing in justice.

Her life was a perfectly good sheet of glass.

Then it shattered.

Spiderwebs of glass cracks adorned the glass. An unmistakably large piece of glass was missing. A hole was there. Her pain was that stone that shattered the glass. That piece of glass was gone, and possibly shattered into even more pieces. That gaping hole was that loss of beliefs, naive beliefs that she could change the world. The glass was cracked, but hanging there still. Every part of her life was changed, but she walked on, albeit differently. She rolled with the trials life gave her.

It was now her belief that life was cruel. A balance between the amount of good things and the amount of bad things in life that never could be breached. As much good can happen, the equally bad things will come to be. A price to pay for a miracle. An endless cycle.

Stagnancy would never exist.

How she wish it would.

Now she fought. Only for herself.

She would die alone.

She would make mistakes.

But she would be responsible for herself. There was no one else. She was too selfish, if she made a wish for someone else. Tried to help someone. Justice? Pfffft.

She was walking past a music store. It was perfectly unintentional. But she could hear a piece of music blasting and it caught her attention. Kyoko strained her ears to hear it, pressing it to the glass panel outside the store.

**_"With these hands I've picked a rose_**

**_And have stopped its life_**

**_Only now I understand_**

**_I stole its life_**

**_Deep inside I'm alive_**

**_For my love I'll survive_**

**_Though I regret using my own heart as a sheath"_**

Memories flashed in her mind. It was painful, but she willed it so. She cannot forget.

**_"The stories that I heard as a child_**

**_Kept me dreaming_**

**_Where magic runs free_**

**_And imprisoned suns remain always gleaming"_**

A tear rolled down her cheek. Even the strongest may crack.

**_"The fairy tales I loved have taught me (have taught me)_**

**_That no matter what hurdles there may be_**

**_Your wish comes true_**

**_(Was I a fool to trust in those lies?)"_**

The memories pierced her heart. The world was blurry with her tears. Her eyes were brimming with the cascade of tears flowing down freely.

**_"In the night wild with fright_**

**_The old magic stirs_**

**_Blooming with grace_**

**_It rises up to meet my face_**

**_"With your hands you can change this whole world of yours._**  
**_Everything that you wish for is in your grasp"_**

**_All I want is to forever dream with you_**

**_To live a life where all of me is alive_**

**_Deep inside I will give_**

**_All my love just to live_**

**_I won't regret making this sinful wish of mine"_**

Her body shook. The pain was overwhelming her. It was almost as if she was living through those events again. They were things she would rather put out of her mind, but the dice falls. It begs to differ. Her life was a casualty of the pain. How could she forget?

The song ended.

Kyoko was a wrecked mess.

She sobbed endlessly.

People walked by, people saw. People left. She was part of the scenery, a pitiful creature which people glanced at and disappeared, without a care.

"Kyoko," a certain bluenette said. "Get up."

She tilted up her head to see Sayaka. Without words but only understanding, she reached into Sayaka's arms and sobbed some more.

Then she got up.

Her life needed no understanding. But yet someone tried to reach out.

She yearned to save someone once. She yearned to have someone beside her, though she wasn't open about it. It went against her very nature.

Their roles were reversed now.

"Want one?" Sayaka said as she reached into a brown paper bag and pulled out an apple. Its flawless red skin shone. Kyoko needed no words. She reached towards it and immediately took it and had a bite. It was crunchy and juicy. A trail of apple juice ran down Kyoko's chin.

She appreciated food so much that when she ate it while reminiscing her past, her face practically shone with delight. She finally had food to eat. She relished it so.

They sat on a bench and ate the entire bag of apples. Mutual understanding passed between them, and the bond they shared while telling of each other's stories transcended their fears, their grief, their pain.

They were no longer captive.

They were no longer alone.

They were home, finally.

**END**

Credits to LeeandLie of Youtube (Amanda Lee) for lyrics

Retranslated lyrics of Magia by Kalafina

watch?v=b2Chwj5JEww

Disclaimer: I do not own Puella Magi Madoka Magica, or any part of it. Fanfic for fun.

**_Kyosaya feels  
_**

**_Kyosaya ftw._**

I wanted to write my narrative writing assignment based off Kyosaya but in the end got carried away... So I turned it into a fanfic. Kyosaya ftw. I'm not a yuri fan, but oh well.


End file.
